The Chronicles Of Set
by Jiro Uchiha
Summary: Following on from the Prequel, this tells the tale of Magnus, and her decision of whether or not to Wake Set, Father of all Abnormals, and the consequences that follow. With Jon missing, and her enemies gathering themselves against her, Set may be her only hope of victory.
1. Awaken

_Time for a new fic. Hope you all like it. It continues on from my Oneshot, which you can read if you click on my profile. If you like this, leave a review, fav, follow, or not, it's up to you. Anywho thanks for your views, JIRO_

Magnus and her crew trudged through the blistering Icelandic winds, trudging through deep snow towards a volcano of impressive proportions, that surprisingly, somehow ignored sensors and other such technology used to map out the volcanic expanses of the island country. The wind was slicing, almost cutting at their skin as they trudged towards the volcano. As the being who grandfathered most, if not all Abnormals, Set likely had vampiric technology, and that meant that he likely had immense security to protect his tomb. Magnus stopped the crew a hundred yards away, having the crew check all forms of sensors, or technology period, to see if they could detect the vampiric technology. If they did, it means that Set's tomb was guarded by Vampiric security systems, and would be nearly impenetrable. If nothing came up, that means that the ancient being left himself unguarded, which would make Magnus even more uneasy. After talking to Henry, Will, and the rest of the crew, Magnus had realized that they're was no form of active security, except a weakening forcefield they detected. Looking at the volcano, the forcefield likely protected a laval chamber within the volcano, preventing the tomb from being melted under the intense heat. Magnus instructed everyone to move forward, hoping that they could enter the forcefield without anyone, or anything, hindering their quest. If they couldn't enter the forcefield, then it would run out of power, and they'd have a very small window of time to pull Set from his tomb, or he'd be killed by the lava churning within the volcano.

Closing in, the order was given to take the team's safety over anything else, no matter what. They walked closer, within the range of the forcefield, something that unnerved Magnus even more. The forcefield could be penetrated by anyone, or anything, making Magnus wonder how the lava didn't penetrate it. They closed through the volcanic cave, being cautious of anything, as the apparent lack of security kept most of the team on edge. They traversed the narrow cave, coming to a broad entrance to a larger chamber, with little technology in it. A pedestal with a large crystal, radiating power through the room, was off to one side, and two sarcophagus' were in the center of the room, something that made Magnus curious. Walking forward, she nudged the lid of the sarcophagus, seeing the purple, crystalline material sealing the body in. The material was extremely thick, thicker than anything she'd seen, so thick in fact, that she couldn't even see the body within. And she turned to the smaller one, blinking at how short and stout it was. The power crystal seemed to be running out of power, and the thinning of the forcefield seemed to confirm that thought. Wondering if she could simply take the sarcophagus' out of the chamber, and the volcano, Magnus looked about the room. She saw a control panel on the wall, and walked over to it, taking care in remaining cautious and alert as she did so. The control panel was nearly identical to all other vampiric technology, and she saw the vampiric word for blood on the panel like always, it only being controlled by those with vampiric blood. Looking about she wondered just how much security this place had, as in most situations, it's isolated location would be enough protection. She wondered whether or not she should use her own blood, as an open wound may draw something towards her. She stopped to think hard about what decision to make.

Could she manipulate, or control him in any way? If he was even half as powerful as the stories said, he was a monster, capable of intense destruction on a whim. And, having grandfathered the Vampires, how would he react to waking to find them all wiped out? And any possible living vampires sterilized? If he reacted negatively, the consequences could be dire. And what if the Cabal, or the Church, or Council tried to control, or kill him? Would it end in their favor, or would it end in mass destruction, the singular grandfather to the Abnormals defeating her enemies alone? The thought made her smile, but she realized that her, or her loved ones could be harmed, or even killed, or worse, turned against her. She decided that it wouldn't be a good decision to wake him and turned to Henry. "Henry, do you still have those small power crystals we brought along?" she asked, and he hummed, turning to his equipment. "I got them right here." he said, and she nodded. "Good, attach them to the pedestal and arm all security systems. It won't be much, but it'll give us a chance to think this through." she said, and he nodded, heading over to the pedestal to begin working. While he did, Magnus walked about the chamber, reading vampiric hieroglyphs about the walls, telling tales of the being in the sarchophagus. One caught her interest, the story taking up a chunk of wall, with the title on the ceiling in enlargened, and emboldened glyphs.

_Power, a tale of all days. Read forth to hear of Set, our father, grandfather, and sire, the creator off all Abnormals, his blood passed down from his parents, and them from theirs._

Magnus read with a curious look about her face. _One day, Set had grown irritant with the Atlantean forces constantly, and consistently, pestering him. His children were still young, unable to use their power, and unable to speak. Wide eyed children hobbling around the castle, stumbling into people and causing accidental deaths. Set had assigned multiple caretakers for them, but each caretaker forfeited their life and quit, unable to handle the five powerful, unruly toddlers. __Set had to find a way to control these children, and ended up settling on one possible path. He had gained word of a small group of Atlanteans heading towards a very small camp he had out to the west. Gathering his children, he left his wife in charge, taking the children to war with him. The children had been put into a small carriage, and Set drove the carriage to the camp, taking the children from the carriage and softly placing them on bales of hay, being careful to make sure they couldn't fall. When the small force, a group of twenty, arrived, they were caught off guard by the sight of a large man and five toddlers. They began to laugh, one boastful soldier stepping forward nonchalantly, brandishing a shinning blade, one that piqued Set's interest. The man swung down, a precise swing, that would've killed a normal soldier. However, Set was no ordinary soldier. Set caught the blade between his palms, snapping the blade in twine, swinging his massive leg into the man's gut, blood erupting forth from his mouth, coating the browning autumn ground with blood. Set moved his foot, the man falling to the ground and going limp, the other nineteen adamant in moving forward, thinking their enemy was just a man who got lucky. They were wrong, and it cost them._

_Set had exploded into action, making quick work of the men. Two men ran directly into Set's massive forearms, the force of the blow crushing their airways, Set's surprisingly bony knee crushing another man's chest, Set's height making him unable to reach the man's gut. __The body fell back, another man simply caught in his grip, his neck snapped, and head pulled straight off. This scared the rest of the men, causing them to step back. In fear of what he might do. Set spun, launching the head like a projectile, the one man with a shield stepping forward. The shield was destroyed, the force of the head tearing through it and slamming into the man's chest, __shoving him back and slamming him into a tree, the momentum destroying his insides and killing him. The other men tried to flee, but Set wouldn't let them. He twitched his finger, a tree falling over and killing two more of the men. Rolling his wrist, Set cast an illusory spell, the men running towards him, their bodies moving in the opposite direction of their minds. One ran into set, a momentum destroying palm strike shattering his ribcage, his ribs likely piercing his internal organs. Another ran into an elbow, the reactive force like a blade, slicing the man's face, his blood spraying and hitting Set's daughter in the shoulder, making her look at it. She slapped it with her stubby fingers, sticking the blood coated appendages in her mouth, giggling as her father finished off the final man. He turned and looked to them._

"_You five are troublemakers, through and through." he said, and one of his sons giggled. "You!" he yelled, his ability to speak slowly shinning through. Set tilted his head, then laughed. "I guess you are my troublemakers. Perhaps you'll behave if I keep you all with me." he said, and from that day forth, Set's children were always watching their father in battle, joining in by ten years of age, and by seventeen years of age, they had their powers mastered, and worked in perfect sync. The simple combination of those six beings was enough to easily destroy their Atlantean opposition, and eventually lead a single siege against the island city, overthrowing it in a single day. The power of the five children and their father was so powerful, that one day, Atlantis will fade into myth, and on that day, Set will have truly won the battle his father fought for years before his birth._

The story had enthralled Magnus, and made her ever the more wary about waking him. Henry had finished setting up the smaller crystals, arming the security systems and altering them so that the heat signatures of the team wouldn't be targeted by any technology that may be hidden within the chamber. Heading out, Magnus turned to the volcano momentarily, wondering what would happen if Set awoke on his own. She shuddered at the thought, partially hoping that she'd never come back to this tomb again.

Back at the massive underground Sanctuary, Magnus had hardly been able to keep the tomb, and the being within it, out of her mind. Jon hadn't been around, having disappeared for some reason she couldn't identify, likely due to one of his meltdowns. The random meltdowns he had were a pain for both her and him, as it would cause him to randomly teleport out, and he wouldn't return for days, sometimes weeks. She sighed, hearing the door close, the unfortunate circumstance she was in even more apparent. "What do you want Nikola?" she asked, the vampire smiling with that signature arrogance. "Oh nothing much. Just wanted to ask how things went on your polar expedition." he said, and she looked to him. "You know just as well as I do, that I will not tell you anything about my trip to Iceland." she said, and he sighed. "That's too bad. Perhaps I'll torture it out of one of your staff members. Who do you think would tell me first? Your little techy, or little ol' Will?" he asked, a sick smile on his face. Magnus frowned, glaring at him. "If you go anywhere near my staff, I will end you without hesitation." she said, and he began to laugh. "Haven't you said that before? And are I not still alive?" he asked, and she remained silent, scowling at him. "Don't make that face. It makes you look your age." he said, chuckling. "Why are you here? It can't just be to learn what I've done in Iceland." she said, and Tesla's smirk slimmed out, as if his mood changed. He opened his mouth, but a distress signal rang through an intercom she had set up in her office. Standing, she strode pass Tesla without a look or word, her main objective figuring out what could put the sanctuary in distress.

Magnus rushed to the infirmary, as the signal originated from there. She feared the worst, and her mind raced with a thousand different thoughts as she vaulted herself through the halls of the sanctuary as fast as she could. Ashley was on a routine recon mission to to investigate a group of Abnormals that had begun acting out. With all of her recent travels, she couldn't remember what kind of Abnormals they were, but she knew that they were dangerous, and that she warned Ashley to be careful. Entering the infirmary, her worst fears were realized. Ashley laid on a cot, the sheets and her clothing soaked with blood. Magnus felt herself freeze, her emotions scattered. After she thought her daughter was dead, she returned after the massive underground Sanctuary was built, and they fell into the same routine they had before Will had appeared. But for some reason, she failed, and it looked as if it might cost her her life. She rushed over to her bedside, finding her barely conscious, everything done to save her already done. "Hey Mom." Ashley weezed out weakly. Magnus felt herself tear up. "What happened?" She asked, and Ashley groaned as she tried to move. "Ambush." she said, a single word all she was able to muster. Magnus' sadness mixed with anger, helpless to think that she might die. "Who was it?" She asked, but Ashley's eyes began fluttering, the light inside them dimming. "Ashley!" she called, feeling the tears run down her face. The girl turned to her mother and smiled. "Everyone." she said, coughing, causing herself more pain and allowing blood to run down her face, giving Magnus even less hope. "Everyone?" she questioned, and realized who that meant. The Church, who hated them for their kindness to Abnormals, the Cabal, who constantly tried to capture or kill assorted residents of the sanctuary, or it's staff. And the High Council that ruled over the Sanctuary, angered by Magnus' lack of obedience, even though it was she who single handedly rebuilt the sanctuary, with no help from the Council, or anyone other than her friends and loved ones. And yet, they still managed to secure their positions in the sanctuary despite the fact that they had nothing to do with its rebuilding.

Ashley coughed and sputtered, and smiled at her Mother. "Love you Mom." she said, the light having faded from her eyes. Her body went limp, and her head lolled to one side as her eyes closed. A final breath was let out, and then, And then she stopped moving or breathing. Her vitals went blank, the long, screeching beep on the heart monitor ringing through Magnus like a thousand knives. She was frozen, the feeling of truly losing her daughter too much for her to handle at the moment, with the fact that the High Council turning against her in this way. She placed one final kiss on her daughter's forehead, walking from the room, telling the medical staff to take extreme care of her body. She walked from the room, stumbling back to her office, tears running down her face, her breathing shallow. Making it back into her office, she slumped into a chair and simply stared at the ground, time seemingly passing by slower. Her staring continued until a familiar pair of shoes came into her vision. She looked up to see Tesla, for once without his arrogant smirk on his face. "I'm so sorry for your loss." he said, sounding genuine. She stood, wiping the tears from her face and looking at him silently. He sighed. "How'd it happen?" he asked, and she shrugged. "I don't know. She said it was everyone, the church, The Council, the Cabal." she said, and Tesla frowned slightly. "It seems like you have bad luck with the letter C. What are you going to do about it?" he asked, and she frowned. "What can I do? The Cabal, Church and The council teaming up against me can only end with me losing." she said, and his signature smirk returned. "Perhaps there was something in Iceland that could help you." he said, and she froze. Set. His tomb was still untouched, and after this, she believed that she'd almost Need him.

"I mean, after all the good you've done for them, the Council strikes back at you, all because you won't bow to them. And the Cabal, repeatedly trying to destroy you, even after all of their original leaders were killed. You have to do something about it." he said, his voice like a whispering demon, telling her to wake the Abnormal, but doubt still clouded her judgment, making her unable to decide. Could she control him? Or at least direct him at her enemies? "What if I lose control of it?" she asked, not wanting to divulge too much to the vampire. "Well, then you point it away from you and sit back." he said, a smug tone to his voice. Magnus thought about it, and wondered if she should, or even could, wake Set. The material sealing him in was so thick and sturdy, she wondered if the lava from the volcano could even scratch it. "What if I cant direct it?" she asked, and Tesla chuckled. "Than you make sure it will go after your enemies after it kills you." he said, and that was the turning point. She was going to Iceland, and waking Set up from his tomb, ready to face any consequences that may arise from her decision.

Back in Iceland the next day, she trudged to the tomb with vigor, the frightening prospect of dying without letting him know of her enemies in the back of her mind. She moved with purpose, ready to do anything to avenge her daughter, even give her own life. Will and Henry followed close behind, along with Little Guy, a Neanderthalic, almost sasquatchian Abnormal, but with a longer, more pronounced face than his father, and a more humanoid gait. Entering the volcanic chamber, a thought crossed Magnus' mind. How was she going to wake him? She looked about the chamber, searching the walls for anything that looked familiar in the vampiric language across the walls. The tale from before, Power, coated one wall, while another called Love coated a second wall, and the third wall was covered with something called Legacy, and the final one called Sleep, but she found a final one called Awaken on the ceiling, the poem telling her to read it aloud. "Father of All, Never to Fall, Rise on this Day, Make the balance Sway, enter the Fray, so your children can Play. Blood shall Flow, your enemies filled with Woe, for they regret that they must reap what they Sow." she read, and the chamber to began to shake, the dense energy destroying the power crystals, but holding back the lava above. Magnus turned to her crew. "Go! Before it's too late!" she shouted, the stern tone of her voice telling her crew not to argue, much as they wanted to. As they fled, the sarchophagus shook open, the material inside melting away, slowly revealing Set's primal, ancient form. When the quivering stopped, the body of Set was visible, his arms folded over his chest similar to a mummy, only a pair of cloth trousers on his body. His body remained still, Magnus not making a move out of fear, and then, his eyes shot open, a pair of black pools with striking dark blue irises the only coloration. Magnus' breath hitched in her through, and one thought crossed her mind _What have I just done? _She thought as his arms slowly unfolded, the dense energy in the air thickening, the dark, primal feel enough to make Magnus lose her breath. She was scared for her life, and as he took his first steps from the sarchophagus, she wondered if there was anything on the planet that could stop him. And from the energy he oozed, she feared that there... was not.

_Done! This took me nearly a week to write! Thanks you all for the support and views, reviews and everything. I hope you have a great 2k14, and that your 2k13 was as great as mine was. JIRO MUTHAFUCKIN UCHIHA THO_


	2. Catching Up

_Chapta 2, let's go! Thanks for all of the Love and Support, JIRO_

The energy radiated throughout the chamber, causing Magnus to slightly lose her breath. The being folded his arms behind his back, an act which broadened the appearance of his shoulders, making him seem much more muscular, and even more intimidating. He inhaled heavily, and exhaled, a deep booming sound that resonated throughout the chamber. His piercing eyes bore into her soul, and his lips parted slowly, almost intentionally so. "Why have I been woken?" he asked, his ancient voice carrying a sense of confidence, and power about it. Magnus was unable to speak for a moment. "I have awoken you because I believe that you can help me." she said, and he rose one of his ancient black brows. "Help you? Why would I help you?" he asked, and Magnus hesitated, trying to think of a good reason on a moment's notice. "Because you have nothing better to do for one, and because I can help you blend in with this world." she said, and he frowned, but remained open minded. "And what would I be helping you with?" he asked, and she sighed. "Revenge. You see, longtime enemies of mine teamed up with my own superiors and set up an ambush that killed my daughter. And alone, I stand no chance against them. And, being the only one who knows the location of your tomb, I sought you out." she said, and he rose a brow.

"You sought me out to kill a few of your enemies?" he asked incredilously. Sighing, the primal being took a few more steps, stretching his muscles, which had remained stationary for the past ten millenia and then some. Magnus nodded silently. He sighed, looking about the chamber. "And if I do? What would I get in return?" he asked, and Magnus froze, unable to answer. He turned to her fully, a blank look on his face. "So, you expect me to obey you, someone far younger, weaker, and less experienced than I, and wipe out your enemies so that you and your allies can live in piece, but yet, you have no way of compensating me for all of my work?" he asked, and Magnus could only nod. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Right after leaving my tomb, I have people asking me for things again." He turned to her, looking slightly irate. "Say I do wipe out your enemies without casualties on your side. What would I do afterwords? I doubt the world knows who I am." he said, and she nodded. "Precisely. Only I do, and a few of my associates." she said, and he sighed. "That doesn't answer my question." he said, and she fidgeted, trying to come up with an answer. "You'd always be welcome around me and my allies, if that's any consolation." she said, and he frowned slightly. "and if I don't like you and your allies? What am I to do, go back into stasis until the next fool wakes me up, asking me to do something for them, for nothing in return?" he asked, and she remained silent and motionless, unable to answer his question. He stepped forward, Magnus talking an instinctual step back, and causing him to chuckle.

"You wake me up, thinking to use me as a weapon to avenge the death of your daughter, and you fear me. How can you swing a sword, when the edge frightens you? Think about it. Being scared of your own weapon makes it all the more likely that the weapon will hurt you, especially if the weapon has a brain." he said, frowning and folding his arms. She remained silent, and he sighed. "I'll help you, and in return, you help me accommodate myself to this new world. Is that a deal?" he asked, and she nodded. As she was about to open her mouth, she heard a scream. She turned and gasped, seeing Tesla flailing about, some form of hairy creature latched onto him.

Set chuckled as the almost sasquatch-esq creature latched onto Tesla, nibbling on him as if to try and eat him. The vampire was being coated in immense amounts of saliva and other nasty substances that oozed from the mouth and nose of the snorting, slobbering beast. Tesla had fallen back, flailing repeatedly, trying to fend the creature off with his vampiric strength, but it wasn't working. Set had sighed, shaking his head. "That's enough." he said, and the creature stopped, turning it's hair covered face to Set, then snorting as it detatched itself from Tesla. It stood up, grumbling as it walked, it's long, thick arms swinging from side to side in an ape like fashion as it moved about. The creature was only a few inches taller than five feet, but it's bulk was impressive. It's shoulders were just as broad as Set's, if not more so. It grumbled, it's wildman look in stark contrast to Set's chiseled, regal frame. "This is my friend, and lifelong companion, Floob." he said, and Magnus narrowed her eyes, perplexed. "Floob?" she asked, and he frowned. "Back then, our speech was simple. Floob's name means 'filthy ravager' in an old dialect I used to speak." he said, and Magnus nodded. "Filthy ravager is right, it ruined my clothes." Tesla said as he rose to his feet. Set frowned.

Magnus spoke before Set could. "Why did you follow me?" she asked, and he chuckled. "Because I can, and besides, with how fear-stricken you were a moment ago, you would've needed me." he said, smirking. Set chuckled. "And what would make you think that you could save her should I decide to kill her?" he asked, and Tesla chuckled, his smirk never leaver leaving his face. "Let's just say, I'm faster than the average Abnormal." he said, a boastful air about himself. Set frowned. "You are but a child compared to me. I may be rusty from millenia of remaining still, but I could still destroy you without blinking." he said, and Tesla tilted his head, as if to challenge the primal being. "The only reason my friend here didn't eat you alive is because he smelt some form of supernatural blood on you. But, judging by the amount of saliva he released, it isn't a lot of blood. Therefore, you are a hybrid of sorts, correct?" he asked, brow raised. Tesla chuckled, and looked to Set. "I, am a vampire if you must know. And a unique one at that." he said, and Set flexed his nostrils, looking to Magnus.

"How long have you known this jester?" he asked, and she sighed. "Around a hundred years, if not more." she said, and he nodded. He turned to Tesla. "Once we leave this place, you must show me what the vampires of this time are like. I must see what my daughter's line has produced. I trust I will not be disappointed?" he inquired, and Tesla chuckled. "Trust me, it'll impress you." he said. Set frowned, nodding. "I'll hold you to it." he said, turning to Magnus. "I assume that you've secured some form of transportation from this place?" he asked, and she nodded. "Yes, I have a plane waiting a few miles from here waiting for us." she said. Set sighed. "Hopefully, I won't be too uncomfortable with this 'plane' thing." he said, and Magnus chuckled, hoping that this wasn't a terrible idea.

Set sighed on the plane ride back to the sanctuary, and Magnus tilted her head the slightest. "Is something wrong?" she asked, and he sighed. "No. I've never been a plane before, that's all." he said, and Magnus smiled. "You mustn't be familiar with flying." she said, and he chuckled. "I'm familiar with flying, I'm just used to being the one flying. Machines have never been my specialty. My daughter specialized in that." he said, and Magnus nodded. "Speaking of your children, the stories, legends and such never mention your children by name. What were their names?" she asked, and he sighed. "I am choosing to ignore that question. I mean no offense, but I still know not whether I can truly you, and your arrogant pet." he said, referring to Tesla. The vampire frowned, and Set chuckled. "You hang around her like a desperate puppy. And to top it off, you weren't born a vampire, as you required pure vampire blood to unlock your vampiric prowess. That means that you aren't a true vampire, but a Fledgeling." he said, and Tesla scowled. Set smiled, chuckling. "What's wrong Fledgeling? Upset that I told that you aren't what you thought you are?" he asked, and Tesla's clenched fists began to turn white, and his claws nearly pierced his fingers. Set chuckled, leaning back. So far, this new world was good to poke fun at, nothing more.

Upon landing and exiting the plane, Set frowned at the surroundings. The area was flashy, and extremely loud. Sighing, he followed the human woman to an underground base, which spread out into a massive underground city, likely near the size of Atlantis, and as such, housing ten of thousands of inhabitants. He frowned. "What is the purpose of this place?" he asked, and Magnus turned to him. "It's called a Sanctuary. It's a place where all Abnormals can blend in and be themselves." she said, and he frowned. "Why can't we remain above ground? And why are we called Abnormals?" he asked, and Magnus hesitated. "Because after you went into stasis, being inhuman slowly became more and more uncommon, and after the foundation of the Church, it became a bad thing. The Church began hunting and wiping out entire species, some so quickly we don't remember them." she said, and Set scowled, his hair raising slightly. "What of the therians? Those who can change between man and beast at whim?" he asked, and Magnus hesitated. Being in the underground sanctuary, him letting loose a massive burst of energy could be lethal to a large group of Abnormals, not to mention Magnus herself. "Due to the Church's swift action taken hundreds, if not thousands of years ago, on top of the Cabalis Nocturnum, who are hundreds of years old, we were unaware that more than one species of therian existed. You see, Henry Foss, my tech assistant, and Erika Myers, his wife, and their child Lillian are the only known therians alive today, and they are all Lycanthropes." she said. Set remain composed, but she sensed the anger as they walked, and he turned to her.

"What of my daughter's bloodline? The vampires?" he inquired, and Magnus glanced to Tesla, and then she sighed. "The Vampires I fear suffered the worst. After all of their attempt at building an empire were destroyed, they retreated to the mountains of India, to a large city there, and remained stationary, only leaving to obtain sustenance, and when the Church found them, it is believed they wiped them all out, leaving only human hybrids with dormant vampiric DNA as their legacy. After somehow obtaining a vial of pure vampiric blood, me and four other humans shared it, injecting ourselves with it, and each of us had different side effects." she said, and Set frowned. "Side effects?" he asked, and she nodded. "Yes. I stopped aging, John, the father of my daughter, gained the ability to teleport himself any where he knew of, or could picture, Dr. Watson became much more intelligent, being able to crack any code, decipher any text and more within seconds, where most humans would take hours or longer. Nigel Griffin gained the ability to become invisible, but he died, as did his daughter, and the Cabal killed his granddaughter, leaving his line extinct. And the fifth member of our group was Nikola." she stated, looking to the smug vampire. Set chuckled. "The blood awakened dormant vampiric genes within him, making him a vampire." she said, and Set scoffed. "That doesn't answer my question." he said, and Magnus hesitated to answer. "That is the answer. Tesla is the last vampire. Any other vampires aren't true vampires, only reanimated corpses with vampiric abilities, and no mind of their own." she said, and Set scowled deep.

"Why can't you just make more vampires?" he asked, and Tesla chuckled. "I would, if I could." he said, and Set turned to Magnus. "You see, the Church used some form of chemical, or something hundreds of years ago, that affected the body of humans, and intergrated itself on their DNA, making them immune to the Vampiric venom that is secreted to turn them. All humans that come into contact with this venom die quickly, and painfully. We thought it was the vampires that were sterilized, but then we realized that it made more sense for the humans to be vaccinated ahead of time. The only way Tesla can make these reanimated corpses is due to his magnetic, almost electrokinetic abilities." she said, and Set sighed. "When I am seated, I wish to see the full extent of these wolves, and of the Fledgling's transformation. If I am dissatisfied, I may just make my own vampires and therians." he said, and Magnus paused. Could he? Would his ancient, primal DNA really bypass the vaccination that the humans underwent? And more importantly, what other animals could he turn people into? And was there even a vaccination to stop therianthropy? Magnus shuddered at the thought that an army of primal vampires and therians could be running amuck, rebuilding Set's former empire.

_Done1 Thanks a ton everyone! I appreciate your patience. I've been feeling bad for the past few days, and with my sister getting sick, and her inability to cover her mouth, i'll likely get sick in the coming days, as i'm already coughing and getting headache on a more consistent basis. Please wait about a week for chapter three. Thanks for the continuous love and support, JIRO_


	3. Indulgence

_Chapptaaaaaaaaaaaaa Three! Glad to see a few views here and there on it. Thanks for the reviews (or lack thereof) love and support. After this I will be writing a massive chapter of Hold The Heathen Hammer High, then a chapter of the Will Of Darjkness, so I won't be back here likely for two weeks or more or lesss, given the situation. Hope Y'all enjoy, and leave a review if you like, JIRO_

Walking through the Sanctuary, Magnus and Set came to one of many lobbies, both taking a seat and staring at the other, before Tesla's presence began to irritate Set. "Floob, take the Fledgling and go get something to eat." he said, and the Hairy creature smiled, it's orange, jagged teeth flashing before it grabbed the vampire by the arm and dragged him about, much to his dismay. Set chuckled, looking to Magnus. "Now we can indulge each other." he said, and Magnus hesitated, then nodded. Set smirked momentarily, then spoke. "You said you knew not that there was more than one sub species of therian in this world. What of Therians? What cruel fate befell them?" Set asked, and Magnus sighed. "I don't really know. At a point, they lost the ability to control their changes, the lunar energy forcing the change upon them. Then, when that became too much, a small group of Lycanthropes began taking a specially developed medication to surpress the change, as constant changes ravaged their bodies. And the rearranging of organs when changing also endangered pregnancies, which last longer than human pregnancies. So I guess you can say that in trying to blend in, the species self destructed." she said, and Set's lips peeled back, his teeth lengthening and eyes darkening, as if he was trying to supress a change of his own. "What of size? How large were these Lycanthropes?" he asked, and Magnus narrowed her eyes slightly. "Eight feet, maybe nine, why?" she asked, and Set snarled, a deep rumbling sound in the back of his throat.

"Pitiful creatures." he said, and Magnus tilted her head. "What were they like in your time?" she asked. "A werewolf put on two and a half feet, and hundreds of pounds of muscle and bone, changed at will, used magik, and the moon? It only strengthened them, honing their powers. A werewolf could change indefenitely without issue, and the gestational period lasted only four months, and during that time, females stayed in their therian forms. The average Lycanthrope, as you call them, of my time was much larger, on average nine to ten feet tall, with my son topping the scales at thirteen feet." he said, and Magnus blinked. Thirteen feet of tooth, claw, magik and muscle? What could be more dangerous? "And your son, the wolf, was the largest?" she asked, and Set laughed. "No. My boy was the smallest." he said, and Magnus froze. "The smallest?" she said in disbelief. "Yes. His elder brother, the Tiger, was fourteen feet tall, and pitch black. The wolf boy was white as snow, and was a sight to behold, as were all my children. The elder daughter, a Lioness, was thirteen and a half feet tall, and the oldest, a cave bear, stood twenty feet tall in his therian form, and in her fully transformed state, my vampiric daughter was eight feet tall." he said, and part of that caught Magnus off guard.

"Transformed? The vampire girl could transform?" she asked, and Set blinked. "Yes. Don't your vampires shift?" he asked, and Magnus shook her head while blinking. "No. We had no knowledge that they could." she said, and Set began laughing. "You see, this.. vampire, as you call them, are actually descended from my daughter, who is closer to a therian bat than anything you thought. I was told that her blood was the weakest by my wife, who predicted that her line would be the only one to lose their shifting ability. I didn't believe her, but now? She is likely laughing at me from beyond the grave." he said, and Magnus frowned. "Why didn't you save your wife? Put her in stasis also?" she asked and Set sighed. "she wanted to stay and live out the rest of her existence. However long that was. She felt that I needed to go into stasis as much as I wanted to, but she wanted to stay behind and watch the children. Stubborn woman." he said, and Magnus chuckled, smiling. Set smirked. "What of you? Do you have more than one child?" he asked, and Magnus shook her head. "No. Infact, Ashley was conceived over a hundred years ago, but I only gave birth to her not that long ago." she said, and he nodded. "You froze the embryo, didn't you? A few of my daughter's female servants did that, why I have no idea." he said, and Magnus tilted her head.

"Tell me, what were the Atlanteans like?" she asked, and Set laughed. "depends on who you talked to. Us who opposed them, saw them for what they really were, conniving, conning, pathetic backstabbers. While most of the humans around us, and their human allies, saw them as statuesque gods and goddesses, of immense height, and very attracting and fair of feature. Mindless humans saw them as perfection, we saw them as an obstacle that you can eat." he said, smirking. Magnus found it hard to believe that the civilization so many debated on the existence of was real, and that it was filled with cruel, self serving people. Set sighed. "But tell me, what of your enemies?" he asked, and Magnus blinked. "well, the Cabal, or the Cabalis Nocturnum as they prefer to be called, are filled with assassins, mercenaries, killers, cutthroats, and Abnormals that they use to their advantage. They go about kidnapping and dare I say 'collecting' Abnormals because they believe that it's their right, and the right thing to do, and they don't care who gets hurt during their collections." she said, and Set scoffed. "Let's see them try and collect me, or any of my direct descendants while I'm around." Set said daringly, as if he was itching for a chance to kill. "Then, there is the Church, who do everything in the belief of their one God. Their one deity created them in his image supposedly, and as such, those not of his image need to be destroyed, for they are instruments of the devil, a supreme evil to them." she said, and Set snickered. "Fools. Believing in one deity for everything. No god, no matter how mighty, can do that. This God of theirs is likely an inhuman warrior that lived and died normally, that was elevated to legendary, godly status." he said, and Magnus blinked.

"Has that happened before?" she asked, and Set smirked. "Look into the past, closely and deeply, and you will find my children." he said vaguely, as if wanting to make Magnus curious of what he meant. "Tell me, how can you speak the same language as us, and seemingly function normally?" she asked, and he rose a brow. "Are you aware of standing rock structures known as Menhir?" he asked, and she nodded. "Yes. Spread across Parts of Europe, random rocks that spire out of the ground." she said, and he nodded. "They were transmitters, telling me of the worlds event from the minds of everyone around them. If you were to walk near one of these Menhir, you would lose all concepts of privacy, as the sensors penetrate all unconscious barriers, allowing me access to everything in a person's mind, even if they are unaware that it's in there. It was useless mostly, but luckily enough, a few useful things crossed my mind during my stasis." he said, and she nodded. "Which is why you can speak modern languages." she said, and Set nodded. "Now, tell me of this Council that appears to be bugging you." Set commanded softly. Magnus sighed. "My own superiors have been a thorn in my side for years. Always trying to undermine everything I do, even though i've saved the world on assorted occasions, or at least part of it." she said, and he nodded. "Why do they try and undermine you?" he asked, and Magnus shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if they even want anything to do with the Abnormals." she said, and Set hummed. "Hoe many members of this council are there?" he asked, and she narrowed her eyes.

"When the Council rebuilt itself? They rebuilt with ten members, all human, government affiliated, and too high profile for me to consider hiring a hitman for. Though, I could if I wanted to. But to expose the Sanctuary like that would be a bad idea, as the human populace is very, very easily swayed and controlled by the church." she said, and Set sighed. "Very well then. Then the Church will be taken down first. There is no point in taking out the Council first without planning to deal with the consequences. Now tell me, how do I secure one of these...planes?" he asked, and Magnus frowned. "I can get you a plane immediately, why?" he asked, and Set chuckled. "I need to wake up a few servants my children had. These servants were... special to them." he said, remaining vague. Magnus sighed, and nodded, giving him permission to use the plane they used to uncover his tomb. Set stopped before walking out of the room. "Are you coming?" he asked, and she tilted her head. "Why would I have to?" she asked, and he laughed. "You'll see." he stated, continuing forward and leaving the room. Magnus once again let her curiosity get the better of her, and stood, and began jogging to catch up with the primal being. "Where are we going?" she asked when she caught up, panting slightly. Set looked to her, his arms folded tightly behind his back. "A few places. My sons, the Wolf and Bear, hid their servants in Iceland. My daughter, the Bat, hid hers in Transylvania, but I believe the name used for that domain is now Romania? Regardless, the servant is in a small tomb inside the Carpathian Mountains. My daughter, the Lioness, hid her servant deep in Ghana, I believe you call it, and the final servant is in Mongolia. Where would you like to go first?" he asked, surprisingly giving her permission to choose. Figuring the Vampire would be the least threatening, she chose the Carpathian Mountains, deep in Romania. Set smirked, hoping she knew what she got herself into.

On the plane ride, Set sighed, shaking his head. Magnus frowned. "What is it?" she asked, and Set shrugged. "I forgot Floob at the Sanctuary. Oh well, it can't be helped." he said, and Magnus hesitated slightly. "What kind of power does he have?"she asked, and Set hummed. "Mostly sheer physical strength. He's a hybrid, part neanderthal, part therian boar, making him very stubborn, smelly, and powerful, hence the name that means 'filthy ravager'" Set stated, and Magnus chuckled. "Why did you want me to come along?" she asked, remembering that Set had lured her into this trip. "I want some time to explore, indulge, and observe you, your enemies, and the world, and I cannot do that while in your sanctuary. And as such, after we wake the servants, and have a reintroduction, and introduce them all to you, Floob and I will be taking our leave. We know not when we shall return, or even if we will, but I decided that being alone, and drawing attention to myself, on my own terms, would be best for both of us." he said, and she nodded. Sighing, Magnus looked to Set. "And why would that be the best for both of us?" she asked, and Set rolled his ancient eyes. "because, if I can draw the Church and cabal to me, I can pick them apart without you getting involved." he said, and Magnus blinked, realizing how good of an idea that was.

Looking out the window, Set smiled. "We are here." he said, watching the plane land. "Tell me, are these servants all of the same gender as their masters?" she asked, and Set shrugged. "The servant we are here for is male, as my daughter was never one for not having males with her, as she found gender equality necessary. Everyone can kill, drink blood and make merry. At least according to her." he said, and Magnus chuckled. "In Mongolia, we will be looking for a Male Tiger, but he's much more slender and effimate than my son, as we were the pinnacle of masculinity." he said, chuckling pridefully. "In Iceland, we will be looking for two more males, Two people I think you'd know of." he said, glancing to Magnus as they left the plane. "and the final servant, a Lioness, will be in Ghana, where my daughter loved to spend her free time." he said, and Magnus nodded. Set walked forward, knowing every inch of these massive mountains. Weaving their way through, one more simple question grated at her mind. "How are we going to cut through the crystalline material sealing them in stasis?" she asked. Set continued walking, chuckling at her question. It grated at her nerves to think that Set held the power to break through that material with ease, something vampiric technology couldn't do at full force. When the entrance to the tomb became visible, Magnus asked again. "How are we going to cut through the massively thick, sturdy crystalline material that is sealing him in stasis?" she asked, slightly irate at the Primal being for ignoring her. He chuckled, stopping at the maw of the entrance to look at her.

"We wont be." he stated, and she tilted her head. "How can you break the material without trying?" she asked, and Set shook his head. "He's not truly in stasis. He's in what we call Torporos. It means 'deepest sleep' and it is nigh on the same thing, except you become much more vulnerable in Torporos. So you see, I will simply yell at him, and he will awaken." he said simply, and Magnus shuddered at the thought as they walked into the cave. The cave was dark and cold, and held a rotten scent about it, one that didn't bother Set's hyper sensitive nose. They made it through to a chamber, seeing it's large proportions immediately. A silver coin laid on the ground, it's shinning appearance radiating off assorted gemstone spires in the chamber, giving it an eerie glow. And hanging from the ceiling, wrapped wholly in a pair of massive bat like wings, was the servant. Set chuckled. "Be careful not to have a heart attack. It won't kill you, but it'll hurt." he said, and she nodded. Set stepped forward, and his body seemed to tense up. "Awaken. The father of your master commands you to rise up from your slumber." he said, and The figure's wings quivered slightly. Magnus stepped back, as did Set, and when they did, the hook like bone at the tips of the wings seemed to flex, and then the massive set of wings began to roll, moving like an ocean as they separated to reveal whatever may lie underneath. If this was the weakest of Set's allies and resources, then Magnus feared for the sake of all life on Earth, not just her own.

DOOOOONE! THANKS A TON FOR WAITING! LOVE YAL AND IL BE BACK L8R AFTER WRITING SOME OTHER STUFFS! LOVE YALL, AND THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT, JIRO MUTHAFUCKIN UCHIHA


	4. Playtime

_chapter Four. Hope you like this one, as I'm trying to make up for taking so long to write other such things. I'm going to try and increase the word count of this fic, just to let you all know, so if any of you are scared of 3-6k+ chapters, depending on what's in them, you might as well leave now. Thanks for the continuous love, support, Reviews(Or lack thereof) and patience, JIRO UCHIHA_

Magnus recoiled when the wings peeled back, whatever was underneath shrouded in shadow, only red orbs and slight gleams of shinning, glimmering fangs were visible through the ominous shadows that cloaked the being's face. When the shadow's faded, the man had the head of a bat, not too asimilar from the head of a wolf, and unleashed a grumbling screech, stretching his arms and legs for the first time in millenium. The being began to growl, looking at Set with a forlorn, vague look that Magnus couldn't decipher. Set chuckled, looking at the Vampire, who stood at nine feet tall in his current form. "It's nice to see a _Real _vampire." he said, watching the beast slowly rescind his transformation, returning to his most humanoid form. The fur on his head slowly disappeared, making way for a head of black hair, the arms losing their fur and rescinding to muscled, pale arms that nearly shone in the gem lit cave. Shrinking down to slightly over six feet in height, the Vampire's blood red eyes seemed to lock on to Magnus, a sickened glow in them. His eyes turned to Set, taking on a different light as he closed his eyes and knelt before the much older, primal being. "Master, it's so surprising to see you." he said, his head bowed. Set smiled, folding his arms behind his back and chuckling. "Rise, Child of My child. There's no reason to be surprised to see me of all people. Who else would know where your tomb was?" he said, chuckling as the servant rose, looking to Magnus before breaking out into a toothy smile.

"What is she for? A snack?" he said, chuckling. Set frowned, stepping in front of Magnus. "Her name is Helen Magnus, and she is your master now. And that, my child, is a direct order. Disobey her and face my wrath." he said, and the vampire frowned, but nodded with a bow. "Yes My Lord." he said, and Set turned to Magnus. "This is Eyademor, my daughter's servant. When it comes to gathering information, i'd recommend him over the others." Set stated, and said vampire grunted, folding his arms. "Gathering information. I'm useful for more than just that. And I'm not a servant, more of a friend." he said, chuckling and causing Set to sigh. "I said you were the best at gathering information, not that you were good for nothing else. And you ARE a servant, to both me, and Magnus. Not a friend. Do you understand?" he asked, the vampire nodding. Magnus smiled, extending her hand out to the vampire. "It's nice to meet you Eyademor. Do you have any other names, or just that?" she asked. The vampire grunted, begrudgingly grabbing Magnus' hand, and using an unnecessary amount of force, shook it. "My name is Eyademor. Nothing else." he said, and Magnus chuckled, then smiled. "Eyademor is a bit hard to say for some of my staff, do you have another name you're comfortable being called?" she asked, and he shrugged, turning to Set. "what's the modern version of my name?" he asked, and Set hummed. "Eyademor became Eyadamir, then Eladamir, then Valadamir, then finally Vladimir. So, you can call him Vlad." he said, and the vampire sighed. "I guess that'll work." he said, and Magnus smiled.

"That's good. Now, while we head back to the plane, how about you and I talk about you?" she said, and the vampire said yes, feeling a death glare coming from the primal being next to him. They began to walk from the cave, Vlad at Magnus' side. "So, are there any species that you particually like or dislike?" she asked, and he chuckled. "I like vampires, and I dislike everyone else, especially humans." he said, and Magnus nodded, realizing just how much of an issue that was. "Well, I'll see what I can do about you avoiding humans." she said, and he frowned. "I never said I wanted to avoid them. I just hate them, and everything about them. They are good for nothing but food. If you show a human mercy, it'll come back and kill you, every single time, and I know this to be true." he said, and Magnus chuckled nervously at the vampire's negative opinion of humans. "Well, I'll try to avoid letting you around such humans then." she smiled, as they left the cave, out into the crisp Romanian mountains. Making the long, dreary trek back to the plane, which was uncomfortable for Magnus, as the journey was done in silence, with a constant vigilance on their surroundings, wary of assassins and mercenaries, and other such fiends that would do them harm, or other things. Upon making it back to the plane, the vampire snarled at the mechanical contraption.

"See what I mean? If not for humans, we could all just teleport or fly where we want, instead of using these things, which are a huge hazard to the economy and nature, and all of the magickal energies they possess. If not for human deforestation and industrialization and all of their other bullshit, the amount of magickal energies in this world would be enough to make one person strong enough to destroy half the solar system, if not more." he said, and Set rolled his eyes. "Vlad here is also in possession of two green thumbs. It can be a pain being a tree hugging hippie like person, and also a blood sucking, soul stealing therianthropic bat, so give him a bit of slack." he said, as they stepped into the mechanical contraption the vampire loathed so much. Magnus chuckled, and then sat down, the vampire across from her to her left, and Set in front of her, she looked at the primal being, as the vampire grumbled to himself about pitiful humans, and terrible things they've done. "So, which of these servants will we be going for next?" Magnus asked, and Set chuckled. "Your plane, you choose." he said, and Magnus blinked. The vampire scoffed, casting a glance at the primal being. "You're letting HER choose which one of us to wake up? Knowing the _human, _she'll likely conjour a number of humans, armed with weaponry designed to kill therians, and only my larger brothers have a slight chance to survive, and a slim one at that." he said, and Set chuckled. "I'm not leaving this woman's side, so you have no reason to question her, whether I'm present or not." he said, and Eyademor grunted, grumbling under his breath. Set chuckled, and Magnus sighed. "I have no intention of betraying any of you, unless given reason to, and approval by Set to do anything, because I need you all to help me." she said, and Vlad scoffed.

Set frowned. "You will do as you are told, do you understand? If you don't I'll set the entire Amazon Rainforest on fire." he said, and Vlad gasped in horror, causing Magnus to laugh. "Tell your pilot to set a course for the Mongolian Mountains, the closest servant is there." he said, and Magnus nodded, relaying the co-ordinates to her pilot, who complied and began to take off. "This next one, is the Tiger, correct?" she said, and Set nodded, casting a silencing glance to Vlad to prevent him from speaking about the therian before his awakening. As the plane took off, the grumbling vampire began to groan, disliking the mechanical object. Magnus seemed a bit confused as to the vampire's actions. "If you get like this when it comes to human technology, how did you survive with the much more advanced Atlantean technology?" she asked, and Vlad rolled his eyes. "Simple. Atlanteans had long lifespans, and impressive physical strength, and a much better immune system and healing abilities than a human, so I don't see them as entirely human, so their technology, which is very eco friendly, and not damaging to the natural energies us magick users so greatly covet, is fine with me, unlike you humans, with your big machines and clunky objects that make loud noises and expel enough gasses to vaporize me." he said, glaring at Magnus through narrowed eyes. Magnus seemed to hold back a chuckle. Set chuckled as well.

"If we do take out these enemies of yours, I will do something about this world. There is far too much modern civilization for me. People need to go back to living in self built houses in the woods, and treehouses across forests. Not buildings larger than any tree a hundred times over with sharp glass all about it." Set stated, chuckling. He smirked, a dark look that made Magnus wonder what he was thinking. "A sonic boom near a group of these skyscrapers, which do not scrape the sky, would cause a severe issue with all that broken glass, would It not?" Set asked, brow raised. Magnus nodded, unsure if she should have just nodded. She saw a faint smile cross Set's face, and instantly regretted her decision, which had a small possibility to cost people their lives.

Set laughed at Magnus' frightened look. "Worry not. I will not needlessly kill people." he said, and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, Set putting his hand up. "However, I never mentioned anything about caring If people where caught in the way o my destruction of human civilization." he said, and Magnus frowned. "And just what do you plan to do after this is all over?" she asked, and he chuckled. Vlad scoffed. "I plan on getting approval to turn or kill as many humans as possible." he said, and Set laughed. "I'm sure my daughter would love to approve that. Unfortunately, I will be in charge, so you'd have to bide by my rules." he said, and Vlad grumbled turning away from Set, who held a dark, sinister smile on his face. "I've never listened to you before, so why should now be any different?" he said, and Set lifted two of his fingers, his index and thumb, and made a pinching movement. Vlad began to choke and sputter, causing Set to smile as he looked at the vampire. "Because my daughter is not here to save you this time." he said, and the vampire hissed, Set letting him go and dismissing him.

The primal being sighed, turning back to Magnus. "Now, where were we?" he asked, and Magnus blinked before chucking. "Right. We were on our way to Mongolia to awaken this Tiger servant that your son had." she stated, and Set sighed. "Ah yes, the Plaything, as he was called." he said, and Magnus seemed perplexed. "Plaything?" she inquired, and Set nodded. "He was the very young therian that my son used to help care for his soldier's children when his female soldiers gave birth In battle, which was rarely. Being so young, he connected with the babies and adolescents much easier than any other servant, which is why my son turned him and chose him over any of his older, stronger, much more battle ready soldiers and servants." he said, and Magnus nodded, looking to Vlad. "And why did your daughter pick him of all people?" she asked, and Vlad glared at her. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, fangs bared. Set chuckled. "That's beyond even me. She had many more powerful, strong vampires, but she chose the hippie with an anti-human complex." he said, rolling his eyes at his child's decision. Vlad folded his arms. "I AM in the room you know." he said, and Set look to him, a bored, dry look on his ancient features. "We know. We just don't give a fuck." he said, shrugging, watching the vampire's jaw go slightly slack. Set glanced out the window, seeing small hilly ranges outside the window, the planes of Mongolia slowly coming into view.

"We should be there within the hour. Good thing too, I was beginning to get bored." he said, and Vlad folded his arms. "At least no one was mocking you for hating humans." he said, and Magnus chuckled. "I just found it amusing. Most vampires us humans depict look down on humans, but never flat out hate us." she said, and Vlad scoffed. "Deep down inside, every vampire hates humans for different reasons. We all do, not just me." he said, and Set sighed. "My daughter cared for humans. Mostly as food, but she still cared." he stated, and Vlad groaned. "She always did like to prove me wrong, even when she's somewhere else." he said, and Set turned to Magnus. "And please try not to react like you did when we woke Eyademor up please. This next one is as harmless as a house cat.. for now." he said, and Magnus became nervous as to what that meant. Seeing a peculiar mountain range in Mongolia, Set told Magnus that they had reached their destination. Sighing when they landed, Magnus watched the vampire groan when they did. "And these human contraptions cant even make a feather light landing, always slamming into the ground and shaking the passengers!" he shouted, grumbling as he stood, waiting for Set to depart the jet first, before standing and leaving the jet. Looking out to the mountains of Mongolia, Magnus narrowed her eyes, seeing the setting sun, and turned to Set. "Is it really safe to go at night?" she asked, and Set laughed.

"The only thing we need to worry about are a few spirits and maybe a demon or two. Nothing major. We'll be fine." he said, and Magnus nodded, waiting for Set to tell her to head north. "Isn't this the mountain range where Ghengis Khan's body is rumored to reside?" she asked, and Set nodded. "Yes. When this servant was put to sleep, they must've had something pertaining to Khan on their minds. He was a good soldier." Set said, and Magnus blinked. "Good soldier? The man nearly conquered all of Europe and Asia singlehandedly before his death." She said, and Set rolled his eyes. "Do you believe everything you hear? Honestly, Vlad is right, you humans are terrible. Ghengis Khan was a soldier in my son's branch of the army, and a commander of a large group of mixed troops, some human, some not. He conquered in the name of my son, hence the name Khan, which as you know, means Tiger." she said, and Magnus blinked. "Ghengis Khan was under your son's control?" she questioned, and Set nodded. "Why else would we he choose to put his servant to rest in Mongolia, or choose it as his base of operations, other than the fact it's where his grandfather ruled from." he said, and Vlad grumbled under his breath, about humans ruining something else, causing Magnus to roll her eyes. She turned to the vampire, walking backwards close to Set.

"So tell me, what's your relationship with the other servants?" she asked, and Set cast a glance back, causing the vampire to chuckle. "You'll figure that out when they wake up, human." he spat venomously. Set gave him a silent nod of approval, Magnus turning back to the much taller, primal being as she narrowed her eyes. "Did you tell him not to say anything?" she asked, and Set chuckled as they came up on a much larger mountain. "Wouldn't want to spoil anything. You'd ruin the surprise." he said, and Magnus frowned. "I prefer to know about what I'm going after before I go after it. If anything can stop this... therian, as you put it, from tearing me limb from limb, other than you, it'd be my ability to stay on his good side, which, due to your hindering of my attempts to gather information on each of these servants, would not be possible." she said, and Set laughed, placing his hand on a huge boulder that peeled back for a tunnel inside the large mountain. "This implies that you can even find the tombs without me." he mocked, allowing Magnus to enter the dark tunnel cave first. Set entered next, followed by Vlad. Set snapped his fingers, and light illuminated the chamber, from torches lining the walls at two pace intervals, their eerie red and yellow glows causing Magnus to become dizzy, their unusual placement and the dimensions of the narrow, tall cave confusing her. "How far in is this tomb?" she asked, and Set shrugged. "The tomb is likely in the center of the mountain, so at least another hundred and fifty paces." he said, and Magnus groaned, causing Vlad to chuckle. "And that's another thing. You humans tire so easily, and complain about everything." he said, and Magnus scoffed. "And you don't?" She quipped, and the vampire stammered, a raised hand from Set silencing any possible retorts he had as they trudged silently through the long, narrow tunnel like cave, trying to reach the tomb in it's center.

Magnus soon found the end of the tunnel, and the entrance to a very asiatic tomb, which included a small hut, samurai esk in make, and much bigger than Magnus thought would be possible to hide in a hole inside a mountain. Walking closer, the circle of torches flickered, making Magnus nervous as Set sniffed the air, looking about the tomb. "No one is here, yet I'm picking up on a faint scent of human, and energy." he said, his nostrils flaring one more time before turning to the corner of the room, where a skeleton laid mangled and in pieces. Set scoffed at the skeleton, chuckling at it. "Serves him right. Though, how did he get in?" he asked, deciding not to elaborate at the moment. Magnus walked into the hut, Eyademor close behind. The tomb was mostly empty, except for a small table that held a sword on a stand. Set walked over to the sword, examining it before smiling. "My son's sword. Of all the places for him to leave it." he said, pulling the blade from the stand and drawing it, seeing the thick, broad bladed samurai blade, a unique blend of magick and cleaning turning the sword a reddish brown color, likely from using the dried blood as a psuedo cleaning agent with magick, causing Set to chuckle. He looked at the intricate sarcophagus laying in the center of the room.

"He was always one for being the best, and giving his servant the most intricate tomb is just his way of saying that he's better." Set stated, chuckling as he shoved the lid off, looking down at the servant inside. Magnus stood back, not wanting to disturb the primal being inside the hut, instead choosing on watching from outside of the hut in the doorway. "Awaken Child of My Child, rise when you hear the call of the Father call to you." he said, and the servant's gray eyes erupted open, and he unleashed a roar, not a deafening, earth shaking one, but a loud roar that caused Magnus real pain from it's intensity. She saw one humanoid hand come up and grapple the side of the sarcophagus, watching the second one grab the other side as he pulled himself up. Magnus blinked, realizing just how young he was. He appeared to be a teenage boy, with navy blue hair and gray eyes, with narrow, slit like pupils, belying the fact that he wasn't human. He leaped over the side, landing on his feet, standing at five and a half feet tall, built with lean muscles and an athletic, feline figure. Magnus noted that he had one odd feature. A tail, black in color, was wrapped about his waist, holding the loose asiatic pants he wore on. He stretched, turning to Set.

"Grandpa Set! I haven't seen you in so long!" He said, smiling as Set ruffled his hair. "It's nice to see you too child." he stated, watching the servant turn to the vampire standing off in the corner. "Eeyore, is that you?" he asked, and the vampire began to growl, his figure shaking from anger. "I have been telling you for Millenia that my name is Eyademor, You damn Housecat!" he said through gritted teeth. Set looked to Magnus as the Tiger picked on the vampire's name. Magnus blinked. "Eeyore?" she asked, and Set nodded. "The Tiger boy, Kimo, could never quite get Eyademor in his vocabulary, being from a human slave market from what you now call Germany, which had a drastically more primal sounding vocabulary and language back then, so he decided on Eeyore, as the Y is in his name, his name Starts with E and ends with Ore. And it urks him to no end, which is why my children let him use it as a name." Set explained, and Magnus chuckled. "And I take it he'd try and tear me limb from limb if I used it on him?" she asked, and Set nodded. Another thought crossed her mind. "Didn't you say Vlad was the weakest? What about the Tiger?" she asked, and Set chuckled. Kimo turned to Set, glancing at Magnus as his Pupils thinned out to the point where they were near invisible. "What's with the human Gramps? Need me to kill her, or eat her or something?" he asked, and Magnus seemed taken aback by the Tiger's blunt vulgarity. Set shook his head.

"Of course not. Kimo, this is Helen Magnus, Helen, this is Kimo. She woke me up, and as such, I have agreed to help her with a few things, and as such, you will aid her, and obey her as if she was me." he stated, and the Tiger boy pouted, but brightened up. "Sure! As long as she's not too boring." he said, baring a pair of fangs that seemed much larger than they should have been. Magnus was wondering if she should stop now, and as she moved about the globe, the inhuman servants of Set's children kept getting more peculiar and powerful. Before long, she's awaken something that could destroy the planet with little to no effort. And, casting a glance at Set, she wondered if she already had.

_DONE! Hope y'all like it, as it didnt take me too long to write. Also, its longer than normal, clocking in at nearly 4k words. Anywho, you guys should check out my tumblr, where ill mostly write short stories pertaining to various fanfiction of mine. Atm, im working on a short side story for the Will of Darjkness, but if you guys leave a fews reviews, I can work on a short story for this next! Thanks for the love, support, reviews (Or lack thereof) and patience, JIRO MUTHAFUCKIN UCHIHA._


End file.
